Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
How Raiden joined the Tourney Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. This is not to say he is incapable of understanding human values and psyches. After the Netherrealm War ended with Raiden sealing Shinnok in his amulet, Raiden and his forces prepare to send the amulet to the Elder Gods. A shark pirate named Jonathan Jones steals the amulet and leaves a letter saying if he wishes to get the amulet back, he must defeat him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Raiden holds his lightning staff. After the announcer calls his name Raiden makes lightning bolts and says "Thunder take you." as the camera zooms. Special Moves Lightning (Neutral) Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. It can be charged for more damage, and this charge can also be dash cancelled. Electric Fly (Side) Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. Rising Thunder (Up) Raiden rushes upwards to strike his opponent with a lightning-charged punch. Electrocute (Down) Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then the electric charge sends the opponent flying across the arena. Transplant (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Raiden teleports behind the opponent and rips out the brain and heart from the torso. He then charges them and puts them back into place. The head begins to glow, and blows up, then the torso explodes shortly afterwards, leaving behind just the victim's lower-half. Bug Eyes (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Raiden grabs his opponent by the face, releasing powerful currents of electricity into their head, causing their eyeballs to pop out, still hanging by the optic nerves. The electric charge becomes so powerful their head pops off their neck and as it falls down, Raiden destroys it with a final blast of lightning. Victory Animations #Raiden floats in midair and charges himself with lightning, then says "May the Elder Gods save you." #Raiden brings his arms to his waqist, and sparks lightning into the air and has a beam of lightning between his hands then says "Do not challenge a god!" #Raiden brings light to his raised hands, then holds a lightning orb and says "Do not provoke a god." On-Screen Appearance Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I've travelled time to kombat you." Special Quotes *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Where have you been, Kung Lao?" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I require your aid, Jackson Briggs." (When fighting Jax) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Sonya Blade! I will not tolerate hostility!" (When fighting Sonya) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I will study Sento." (When fighting Kenshi) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "This is the courtesy of Edenian royalty?" (When fighting Kitana) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "It is time." (When fighting Scorpion) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "That's why you shall lose." (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Why this aggression, Mileena?" (When fighting Mileena) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Kenshi was an impetuous youth." (When fighting Takeda) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Hold, Cassandra Cage!" (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "As will your enemies." (When fighting Jacqui) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I am exactly where i should be." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "You will stand before the Elder Gods!" (When fighting Shinnok or M. Bison) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "This will not end well for you." (When fighting Kano or Jonathan Jones) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I do not wager money." (When fighting Johnny Cage or Wario) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "I have no patience for mercenaries." (When fighting Erorn Black) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Your souls cry out to me." (When fighting Ermac) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "So be it." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Mileena's claim is legitimate." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Step aside, Syzoth!" (When fighting Reptile) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Leave now, Ferra." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Stand aside, Kytinn." (When fighting D'Vorah) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Do not mock me, Quan Chi!" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "You have little hope of victory." (When fighting Goro) *Raiden appears in a lightning flash then says "Your insolence will be punished." (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Raiden's default rival is an underwater pirate leader, Jonathan Jones. *Raiden shares his English voice actor with Dong Zhuo, the Joker, [[Azazel, Night Terror, Tiki Tong, Greil, Walhart, Lachlan Wiggle, and Achmed the Dead Terrorist. *Raiden shares his Japanese voice actor with Liquid Snake, Gun Jack, Torovar, Worf and Gihren Zabi. *Raiden shares his French voice actor with Zhang Bao, Shingo Yabuki and H.R. Pufnstuf. *Raiden shares his Arabic voice actor with Darknut, Prince Fluff, Nobunaga Oda and Edward Scissorhands. *Raiden shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Han, Ujiyasu Hojo, Cranky Kong, R.O.B., Alakazam, Gray Fox, the First Hokage Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage Hashirama Senju, Spiritomb, Beedrill and He-Man. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes